Under the Mistletoe
by jpProngs
Summary: Luna is madly in love with Ron Weasley... will she get her wish and be able to kiss him under the mistletoe? R&R PLS


Disclaimer - Every character belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
UNDER THE MISTLETOE  
  
Since I was a little child, I've always dreamed about being kissed under the mistletoe. It was never someone specific. The face was always blurry. I always imagined it to be perfect though. I wouldn't have kissed him yet. Mistletoe would make it the first time. We'd just be walking and talking when for one reason or another, we'd stop. Both of us would look up and see it there. Then, he'd look into my eyes and I'd look into his. He would say something sweet and then slowly lean in. and kiss me.  
  
I never thought it would come true though. Day dreams never do. If I was someone else, like one of those pretty, normal girls, well then yeah, I'd think it would come true. But its not like I thought anyone would ever want to kiss me. Everyone thought I was a freak. Because of that, I got mad at myself when I fell for Ron. Even he thought I was a freak, and he was my friend. I remember on the Hogwarts Express, I wasn't really reading the Quibbler. I was peeking over and reading him. I don't know how I could have fallen for him just because I looked at him. He wasn't even that good looking. I never believed it was possible to fall in love like that until that day.  
  
I spent the whole first term thinking about him. I couldn't help it. At one point, I couldn't hold it in any longer so I told Ginny. She actually said that she thought we'd make the perfect couple. I worried a few times that she'd tell Ron, but I knew I could trust her.  
  
I was madly in love. It was the first time that I actually saw a real face when I'd imagine being kissed under the mistletoe. And when December came around, I'd imagine it more then ever. I knew Ron liked me, but not like that. Even if he did though, he would never ask me out. What people thought was too important to him. I mean, he knew that Harry and Hermione and all of them would be happy for Ron, but for some odd reason, he bothered to care what people like Draco Malfoy thought.  
  
So why did I keep getting these little hints that Ron fancied me back? Why was he always extra quiet around me? Why was he always extra nice to me? And why did his ears turn red when Hermione said my name and his in the one sentence?  
  
I told myself I was imagining things, that no one could ever like me. That my mistletoe dream would always stay a dream and never become a reality.  
  
On Christmas day however, I finally learned to believe in Christmas miracles, believe in fate.  
  
You see, Filch was kind of like the wizard Scrooge. If its possible, he's in an even worse mood around Christmas than usual.  
  
So anyways, it was right after breakfast on Christmas morning and I had just eaten oatmeal. I didn't know however, that someone had put honey inside of it. Now I know this might sound really odd, but I'm allergic to honey so as I was walking back to my common room, I threw it all up. I heard Filch coming so I ran to the left, even though that wasn't the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
I wasn't sure where I was so I just kept on running, scared that Filch would do something horrible to me. Then I saw it. The room that Dumbledore's Army used for DADA lessons. I ran inside to find a big comfy looking couch and a bottle of water. That room really was awesome. I sat on the couch for about ten minutes, when I heard the door open. I got scared for a moment, but then realized it couldn't have been Filch because he wouldn't even be able to see the room existed.  
  
My mouth dropped when I saw who it was.  
  
Ron. It was Ron. Instantly, the room changed. I fell to the ground because the couch I was lying on disappeared. In its place, stood a beautiful Christmas tree. The floor turned to wood and a rug with a picture of Santa placed itself on the floor. The whole room transformed into a Christmas Wonderland. And what is a Christmas wonderland without mistletoe? Right there, in the middle of the room, there was a bunch of mistletoe on the ceiling.  
  
"Whoa!" said Ron.  
  
"H-hi." I stammered. "umm. why are you here?"  
  
"I was going to meet Harry in the library, but then Filch started chasing after me because he thought I threw up on the floor. I'll kill the person if I ever find out who really did it."  
  
A rush of guilt went through me.  
  
All of a sudden, the wall started closing in. At first, I was scared and let out a short scream. Ron and I had to keep moving inward, closer to each other so that we wouldn't get squished. Ron looked extremely confused. (He's so cute when he's confused!) When the room was half the size it used to be, the walls stopped moving in.  
  
"Whoa." said Ron for the second time that Christmas. Then, I started laughing. I don't know why, I just did. After a minute, he started to laugh too. After a bit, we stopped. Ron's eyes glanced upward, I did the same and we both saw it there, hanging above our heads.  
  
"Ginny told me." He said.  
  
I blushed and looked down.  
  
"Er. you wanna go get a- a butterbeer with me?" I loved that about Ron. Even though he knew I liked him, it was still hard for him to ask me out.  
  
"I- I'd love too." I said, not afraid to look him in the eye anymore.  
  
And then, it happened. What I've wanted all my life. Ron leaned over and. well. kissed me. It was a short kiss, but a magical one. I'll tell you this much: Ron Weasley is a VERY good kisser.  
  
Well there it is. Now, I'm eighteen years old and married to Ron. Wow. I never thought a mistletoe kiss could end like this. 


End file.
